


Cheaters club

by benevolent_bear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, M/M, not between h and l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolent_bear/pseuds/benevolent_bear
Summary: “Curly do you mind if I borrow your drink?” Louis asked the boy who just nodded confusedly. Louis’ boyfriend’s head snapped around at the sound of Louis’ voice. Curly handed the drink over to Louis who thanked the man.“Lou?” The sound of his boyfriend’s shocked voice sent the anger bubbling over. Without another thought, Louis poured the drink over his boyfriend’s head.------Or, the one where Louis meets Harry, the boy who his unfaithful boyfriend is attempting to hit on.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Cheaters club

When Louis walked into the bar the last thing he was expecting was to see his boyfriend of nearly two years hanging all over a curly-haired bloke at the bar. What’s even worse is that the curly lad looked incredibly uncomfortable. He stood and observed the two for a moment, watching as Curly shifted away from Louis’ boyfriend as he attempted to scooch closer. Louis felt the anger in the pit of his stomach boil, brimming to the surface, ready to be released. He tried to keep a calm expression on his face as he approached the two. Curly noticed him first, giving a frightened stare at Louis who just gave him a gentle smile, letting Curly know that it wasn’t him that Louis was after. 

“Curly do you mind if I borrow your drink?” Louis asked the boy who just nodded confusedly. Louis’ boyfriend’s head snapped around at the sound of Louis’ voice. Curly handed the drink over to Louis who thanked the man.

“Lou?” The sound of his boyfriend’s shocked voice sent the anger bubbling over. Without another thought, Louis poured the drink over his boyfriend’s head. 

“What the hell?!” The man exclaimed angrily. Curly’s eyes widened in shock, jaw falling slack at the sight. 

“We’re over James. God, you’re such a prick. I never want to see you again.” Louis spat out, glaring daggers at his, now, ex-boyfriend. James stood with a scoff, walking out of the doors with flattened hair, dampened clothes and a bruised ego.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Curly exclaimed. Louis gave Curly the best smile he could muster given the circumstance. 

“Don’t worry about it Curly, I saw how uncomfortable you were, I know it’s not your fault James is a pig.” Curly visibly relaxed at Louis’ words. 

“Let me buy you a drink still, I feel as if I’m partially to blame here.” Curly offered, calling over the bartender who made his way down the bar. 

“Nah, I poured your drink on his head. It’s on me.” Louis shook his head, pulling out his wallet. 

An Irish accent interrupted Curly before he could get a word out. 

“Harry here abuses the fact that we’ve known each other since we were 10 so he never pays for a drink in my bar.” The Irishman winked at Cur- Harry - who blushed lightly and gave a sheepish smile. 

“Well, then I guess they’re on you then.” Louis chuckled before ordering his drink. The Irishman gave the two their drinks before going off to serve other bar-goers. 

“I’m Louis by the way.” Louis introduced himself, offering his hand to Harry who shook it gladly. “I’d say it’s nice to meet you but the circumstances kind of suck.” Harry gave an apologetic smile.

“I’m Harry, that was Niall, he’s been my best friend for years.” Louis grinned widely at the boy.

“Well Harold, you have saved me from a complete disaster of a relationship so would you mind spending your evening with a just dumped university student?” Harry snorted out a laugh. 

“Okay, One, you were the dumpee and two, there is nothing I would love more.” Louis’ eyes lit up. “Brilliant! Do you want to get a booth so we can have a proper chat?” Harry nodded standing from his bar stool, Louis noted that Harry was at least a head taller than himself. Louis let himself be led further into the pub to a quieter corner, which Louis was thankful for.

"Well, tell me about you, Curly." And so he did. Harry told Louis that he, too, was a university student, studying Law. He had lived in Manchester most of his life and when Niall had opted to stay and help out with the family pub whilst at university, Harry couldn't find it in himself to move away. Harry told him of his mother and sister, who Harry seemed very fond of. He learnt that Harry was 19, his 20th only a couple weeks away. 

"Now tell me, who is Louis -" Harry paused, "I don't know your last name." Louis laughed, rolling his eyes.

"It's Tomlinson. I'm at Uni to get a degree in theatrical studies before I go and get my teaching degree. I'm 21, took a gap year before I went to Uni, spent some time on the road with my best mate just having a bit of fun. When I got back to Manchester I was ready to settle down, I'd done the party thing, so I met James and, as you know, that didn't exactly end well. Wasted two years of my life." Louis huffed, fiddling with his glass on the table. 

"Tell me more about you and James," Harry instructed with an encouraging smile.

"We met in the first week of Uni. He studies sports." Harry snorted. "I got introduced to him by my roommate at the time, Liam, lovely guy but he's got a shit taste in men. The worst gay guy I know. Anyway, James was sweet at first, a proper bit of romance for the first couple of months but as I got busier with Uni he grew colder. Didn't even come to any of my performances. I took him to meet my family, my sisters are quite a bit younger than me so they didn't form much of an opinion. Except for the oldest, Lottie and me mum. Lottie gave him disapproving glances but never spoke up about it. My mum always hated him, she didn't say anything about it because she didn't want to hurt me but just before she passed she made me sit by her bedside and tell her I'll go find someone who makes me happy, not just someone who was convenient." Louis felt his heart clench when he mentioned his mother, blinking back tears that were threatening to spill. "Sorry, that's a bit heavy."

"No, not at all. She sounds like she was a wise woman. My philosophy is that if it's not making you happy, it's not worth your time." Louis looked up at Harry, staring into his intensely gorgeous green eyes. 

"God, where were you a year ago?" Louis huffed out with laughter.

"I was on my own little journey of self-discovery then. Finding out I was into blokes just as much, if not more so, as women was a bit of a shock to the system. Spent like the entirety of my first year of Uni having an identity crisis instead of partying." Harry grimaced at the memory but Louis shot him an amused glance. 

"I was fortunate in that sense. Knew I was gay from quite a young age. Had to kiss a girl in a show for drama production at age 13, it didn't take me much longer to realise that women just didn't do it for me." 

"Think I would have rather had that then getting hard whilst watching the Uni's production of grease. Danny Zuko was just exceptionally hot." Harry seemed to sigh fondly at the memory. Louis’ eyes shot open as he choked on his drink.

"Oh my god! I was your sexual awakening?" Louis honked out ugly barks of laughter. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "One sec," Louis told the curly-haired boy, pulling his phone out and going through his camera roll. 

Louis pulled up a photo of him in costume from the year before, presenting Harry with the picture. Harry flushed red and began sputtering wordlessly. Louis took that as a compliment. 

"I can't believe I didn't recognise you." Harry frowned, eyes still fixated on the image. Louis couldn't help the bright smile that stayed on his face as Harry admired the photo.

After a few more moments, Harry seemed to realise he'd been staring at the picture for a bit too long to be considered normal, so he sheepishly passed Louis back his phone.

"I'm rather flattered that someone as handsome as you found me so appealing that you doubted your sexuality," Louis admitted, to hopefully lessen Harry's embarrassment. It seemed to work as Harry gave Louis a wide smile, revealing a dimple in Harry's left cheek. Louis' eyes lit up as a gasp escaped past his lips. Without a second thought, he pressed his finger into the crescent ridge, only realising what he was doing was weird once Harry had leaned away from the touch.

"Oops, sorry." Louis pulled his arm back awkwardly. "Just think dimples are really cute." Louis felt the flush creep up his neck and hoped that the lighting was dim enough that Harry wouldn't notice. 

"It's fine, it was just a bit unexpected is all." Harry waved it off with a chuckle.

The two got to know each other over a couple more drinks and easy conversation. Louis was surprised by how easy it was to talk to Harry, he felt like he had known Harry for months, not just the couple hours that it had actually been. Louis couldn't deny that he was attracted to Harry. Harry was long legs and sharp edges, softened by forest green eyes framed by long lashes and what could possibly be the plumpest lips he had ever seen on a man. Harry's curls fell effortlessly into place, cascading in auburn rivers easily onto his broad shoulders. He was beautiful, simply put, but Louis had only hours ago split from a man Louis had been prepared to settle down with. The evening drew to a close with Harry's friend Niall coming along and warning them that the bar was to close in half an hour.

"I best be off then," Louis told the younger lad, giving Harry a sad smile. He didn't really want to leave. "I'm going to be forward here Harry. I like you, a lot. More than I probably should after only spending one evening with you. But this isn't the right time for me to think of this as anything more than a blossoming friendship." 

Harry smiled kindly and understandingly, he didn't look hurt. God, he's such a good guy. Louis thought to himself. 

"I completely understand. I don't expect anything from you, but I'd love it if you'd take my number." Louis looked hesitant so Harry explained further. "So we can hang out a bit more just as friends, I'd love for you to meet Niall properly. I think the two of you would get on great." Harry pulls out his phone, offering it to Louis. "But if you do change your mind and want to go on a date, whether it's in a week or six months, just know I'd be up for it." Harry shot Louis a cheeky smile.

Louis rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at the curly lad, taking his phone and texting himself so they had each other’s numbers. 

"I'll text you soon Curly. Thanks for saving my evening."

The two said their goodbyes and then left to go their separate ways. And if Louis had a spring in his step as he walked home, nobody needed to know.

\- 

Being Harry's friend was harder than Louis had anticipated. Louis was just finding more and more things out about Harry that was making him harder and harder to resist. He was charming, kind and an excellent cook. 

Louis was currently sitting in Harry and Niall's flat, watching the football with Niall as Harry hummed along to the radio in the kitchen. 

"Is Liam almost here Lou?" Harry's deep voice called out from the kitchen, catching Louis' attention. 

"Yeah, he and Zayn said they stopped off for petrol but they'd be here in a couple of minutes," Louis called back, his eyes still fixated on the game on the television.

Tonight Harry had invited Louis and his friends over, claiming that he didn't have many friends around and that Louis made his friends sound great. Louis had snorted and told him that he didn't need to make them sound great because they just were great. He had then begged Harry to not let them know that Louis had said that.

The doorbell rang and Harry bounded out of the kitchen to open the door, Louis could basically feel the excitement radiating off of him. 

"Hello!" Harry greeted loudly. "I'm Harry." 

"So you're the one Louis won't shut up about." Louis heard Zayn snicker. 

"I highly recommend shutting your mouth, Malik. Or I'll tell Gigi about what happened in Ibiza." Louis threatened. He chuckled when he heard Zayn audibly gasp.

"You wouldn't dare!" Zayn yelled, storming into the room and pointing an accusatory finger at Louis.

"Great first impression mate." Liam chuckled, thumping Zayn on the shoulder. "Hiya I'm Liam." Liam introduced himself to Niall who was sitting in the armchair by the door. Niall turned his head, freezing slightly as he gave Liam a once over but managing to compose himself quickly. Louis quietly chuckled to himself.

"Niall." He breathed out, shaking Liam's hand.

Louis stood from his spot, jogging into the kitchen where Harry was bent over the stove, excited to tell him about Niall’s clearly taken looks at Liam.

"Niall seems awestruck by Liam." Harry seemed startled by Louis' voice, physically jumping at the sound.

"Jeez Lou, I wish you weren't so light on your feet." Harry glared over his shoulder at the grinning boy.

“Didn’t mean to spook you Haz, just wanted to share the news.” Louis beamed, watching as Harry manoeuvred effortlessly across the kitchen. 

Louis had only known Harry for a couple of weeks now but he knew that the almost graceful way Harry floated around the kitchen was completely opposite of how he actually was. Louis liked to think of him as a baby giraffe, adorably helpless and unable to stand on his own two feet for any longer than 5 minutes without tripping over anything. 

They all sat down in the living room for dinner, enjoying the pasta dish served with chicken that Harry had made. The fact that Harry was such an exceptional cook was a dangerous thing. Louis was absolutely helpless in the kitchen, he loved the idea of Harry cooking for him in the early morning. Images of Harry in his kitchen in his pyjamas and dancing to the radio as he cooked plagued Louis’ mind. Everything about Harry felt so homely and it was scary. 

-

Louis lay in his bed later that night, eyes fixated on his ceiling as the moonlight fluttered through the blinds, softly illuminating the expanse of Louis’ bedroom. His thoughts were whirring around his head, rendering him unable to sleep as they buzzed around tirelessly. He found himself thinking about James, or rather why not having James didn’t hurt like he had expected it to. Zayn had suggested that maybe Louis just wasn’t as in love with James as he had thought he was. He hated to admit it, but Zayn was right. He had never really loved James, just maybe what he had represented. By getting into a serious relationship it felt as if he was showing everyone that he was serious, he was ready to grow up and settle down. Be the man his mother always wanted him to be. After his mother had passed, their relationship only seemed to last because of its familiarity. Everything important in Louis’ life had changed, nothing was going to be the same again. But with his relationship with James, he had control, he could say what was happening. In a time where Louis had no control over anything, it was what he needed. Seeing him flirt with Harry was the final straw. By staying with James, he wasn’t being the man his mother wanted him to be, he was laying down and taking it. Louis was always one to answer back when in an argument and here he was, letting himself be toyed with by a man who was probably going to end up being the butt of the joke for a bunch of secondary school children as he attempts to teach them tennis. 

The vibrations of Louis’ phone on his bedside table interrupted Louis’ train of thought. He leaned over, picking up the mobile to see it was a message from Harry.

_**From Hazza:** _

_**Hey Lou, I know it’s late and you’re probably not up but I just had a VERY interesting conversation with Niall and I thought I’d share.** _

Louis smiled at the message, eagerly typing out a response. 

**To Hazza:**

**Ooo, please do share, love.**

**_From Hazza:_ **

**_Liam is the guy Niall has been mooning over from the Uni gym since we started._ **

**To Hazza:**

**Holy shit lol. Did you let Niall know he was gay so he has a chance?**

_**From Hazza:** _

_**Yeah, he did a happy dance in my bedroom haha.** _

_**From Hazza:** _

_**Why you still up?** _

**To Hazza:**

**Just thinking.**

_**From Hazza:** _

_**Good or bad thinking?** _

**To Hazza:**

**Hard to tell. Good, I think? I’m moving forward.**

_**From Hazza:** _

_**I’m proud of you Lou. You know I’m always here if you need a chat. I’m going to head to bed, you should too.** _

_**From Hazza:** _

_**Goodnight Lou x** _

**To Hazza:**

**Night Haz x**

Louis clutched his phone to his chest. Exhaling loudly in an attempt to release the tightening of his chest caused by just talking to Harry. Whatever he was feeling for Harry was real and that scared him. 

-

_This is dangerous._ Louis thought to himself as he rests his back against the club wall. His eyes were fixated on the swaying body of an intoxicated Harry. Harry was clad in skin-tight black jeans and a sheer black blouse that hung open, revealing tattoos Louis hadn’t been expecting to see. Under the heated glow of the club’s lights Harry was mesmerising. Louis couldn’t keep his eyes off of the way Harry swung his hips or the way he threw his head back in delight, exposing his neck that glistened with sweat, He sighed, taking a sip of the beer that was clutched tightly between his fingers. 

“Christ, if you hold that bottle any tighter it’s going to smash between your fingers.” Zayn’s voice startles Louis out of his intense stare. Louis grunts in response, eyes flicking to Zayn’s face, which wore an amused look. 

“He wants you too. You’d just have to say the word.” Zayn reminded him. He shook his head at his best friend. It had been three months, Louis was certain that someone as gorgeous as Harry would have had countless offers from men and women far more attractive than Louis was. 

Louis watched as Niall sidled up onto the dancefloor, beginning to drunkenly grind against Harry, who threw his head back in amused laughter. Liam then came over to Zayn and Louis, a soft smile on his face.

“He’s cute.” Liam muttered, settling on the wall beside Louis. 

“Finally admitting your attraction for the leprechaun huh?” Louis teased, digging his fingers into the soft flesh atop Liam’s ribs. Liam rolled his eyes, huffing quietly. 

“I never denied it. Anyway when are you gonna make a move on the gentle giant?” Liam was quick to change the topic so the attention was off of him.

“Maybe when his best mate isn’t grinding on him in a club.” Louis watched as Harry placed his large hands on the smaller man’s hips, guiding him happily. Harry looked up from Niall and caught Louis’ gaze. The curly haired man shot Louis a wink before leaning down to whisper into Niall’s ear, who nodded and let himself be dragged off the dancefloor towards their friends.

“Having fun?” Zayn smirked at Harry who was stumbling clumsily. Harry just beamed in response, slotting himself between Liam and Louis so he was practically curled up on Louis’ side. 

“Hey Lou.” Harry all but purred into Louis’ ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Hey.” Louis squeaked, feeling a flush creep up up his neck. 

“So pretty.” Harry mumbled, pressing his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, letting his lips brush lightly across the soft skin. Louis could hear the amused giggles from his friends but couldn’t bring himself to focus on anything but the beautiful man in his arms. 

“I think we should get you home Haz.” Louis managed to speak out, his voice shaky. He could feel Harry nod against his neck as Harry’s hands snaked around Louis’ waist, large hands coming to rest in the dips of his hips.. 

“Please.” Harry groaned, making Louis flush bright red at the insinuation and the rasp in Harry’s voice. 

“No! Not like that. I just meant get you into bed to sleep.” Louis rushed out, feeling embarrassed. He heard Niall let out a loud cackle. 

“You coming Niall?” Louis asked as he reluctantly pulled Harry out from his side and began tugging Harry by his arm out of the club. 

“Nah. Might find someone to go home with.” Niall shook his head. Louis looked at Liam to see a solemn expression on his face. Louis offered a sympathetic smile as he wrapped an arm securely around Harry’s middle. 

“Come on H, let’s get you to bed. I’ll see you lads tomorrow.” Louis called out, waving to them with his free hand as Harry clung to him tightly. 

The walk back to Harry’s wasn’t long, it mainly featured drunken ramblings at Louis which left the older lad flushed and stuttering. Louis managed to successfully get Harry up the staircase and into the flat. He watched as Harry stumbled down the dark corridor and into his bedroom. Louis smiled fondly after him before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water, hoping to sober Harry up slightly before the man fell asleep. 

Louis walked into Harry’s bedroom to see that the younger lad had kicked off his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers on top of his rustled duvet. Louis desperately tried to keep his eyes off of Harry’s body out of respect for him.

“Please can you drink this before you go to sleep?” Louis asks, extending the glass to Harry who glares at the glass and shakes his head. “Please Haz, for me?” Louis begged. Harry sighed sitting up and taking the glass, drinking it with a pout. Louis smiled, feeling accomplished. “Night Haz, I’ll see you soon.” Louis told Harry softly, turning to leave Harry’s room.

“No!” Harry called out after Louis. “Cuddle me.” Louis turned around to see Harry with a pout, curls falling in front of his eyes. Why does he look so adorable drunk? Louis thought to himself.

Louis found himself unable to resist. He rolled his eyes, going over to Harry’s wardrobe and grabbing a pair of joggers before shucking off his jeans to slip into them. Louis was aware of Harry’s eyes on him as he dressed and couldn’t help the pink flush that seemed to stain his cheeks, not disappearing even for a moment. 

Once dressed, Louis pulled the duvet out from under Harry, with his drunken assistance, and threw it over the curly haired boy before slipping into the other side of the bed. Harry looked at Louis with large hopeful eyes and a slight pout on his lips. Louis sighed but opened his arms to allow Harry to slip under them, his head on Louis’ chest.

He stared up at the ceiling as Harry settled on his chest, fingers lazily playing with the fabric of Louis’ T-shirt. 

“Hey Haz?” Louis asked, receiving a hum of acknowledgement in response. “When we first met you said that if I asked you on a date, no matter how long it's been, you’d still say yes, is that true?” Louis felt like it was a bit sly to ask Harry whilst he was inebriated but he just couldn’t help it. As he laid with Harry in his arms he couldn’t help but wish that this was his reality every day. Well, maybe with less alcohol.

“I’d wait forever if you needed me to.” Harry confessed, sleepily mumbling it into Louis’ chest. Louis felt warmth build in his stomach as his heart clenched. 

Harry really took his heart and ran with it. 

-

Louis woke up the following morning to a body shifting in his arms. Louis groaned, holding onto the warmth that was desperately trying to shift away from him.

“Not that I don’t appreciate a cuddle but I’m going to piss on you if you don’t let me go.” A gruff voice warned. Louis immediately retracted his arms, allowing the warm body to slip away from him.

_ Oh God, that was Harry.  _ Louis thought to himself, bringing his hands up to his face and rubbing his palms up and down his face. He opened his eyes, peeling his hands away from his face, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the gentle sunlight that was fluttering through the edges of Harry’s curtains, giving the room a soft glow. 

Louis pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around the room, when he came in last night he hadn’t had the chance to look around properly. 

Harry’s room was exactly how Louis had expected it to be, muted tones with colourful accents. His furniture seemed vintage and yet modern all at once. The room was filled with family photos, Harry had always been clear that family was a priority so Louis wasn’t surprised by this at all. What did surprise him was the framed photo of himself and Harry that sat atop Harry’s desk. Even from a distance he recognised it. Harry had taken a selfie of them as they sat in a cafe at 3 AM, pulling an all-nighter before Harry’s exam the next day.

Zayn had called him whipped for staying up all night for Harry, Louis had snapped back saying he was just mad that he wouldn’t have done it for him. Louis felt his chest swell at the memory, a small smile working onto his face. 

Louis grabbed his phone just as he heard the toilet flush, opening his texts with Niall.

**To Niall:**

**Did Li figure out that he was the one that you wanted to take you home?**

Harry shuffles back into the room and slides into bed beside Louis. 

It doesn’t take long for Louis’ phone to buzz with a response and he snorts out a laugh once he sees the reply. It’s a picture clearly taken by Liam of Niall sleeping on his chest, both of them look dishevelled. 

**_From Niall:_ **

**_Figured it out once he whispered it in my ear._ **

Louis shows his phone to Harry who chuckles low. Louis finally allows himself to look at Harry’s face. His curls are rumpled and fall messily onto his shoulders, his eyes are sleepy and lips parted as small breaths pass through them. He’s so undeniably beautiful and Louis could happily wake up to this sight for the rest of his life.

“I’ll make breakfast. As a thank you for looking after my clingy, drunken self.” Harry offered, standing back up from the bed and slipping on some pyjama bottoms. Louis just watched as Harry moved, completely and embarrassingly mesmerised by him. 

Louis lays there for a few moments after, staring through the doorway that Harry had disappeared through. He shook himself out his Harry induced trance and followed through into the kitchen, where Harry stood dancing along to the radio.

_ Shit. this is exactly how I imagined it.  _ Louis thought to himself, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Harry sing and dance along to ABBA as it flowed through the kitchen’s radio. 

“Go out with me.” Louis suddenly blurted out, unable to stop himself. 

Harry froze, spun around on the heels of his feet, staring at Louis with wide eyes and a shocked expression. 

“What?” He squeaked out, hand gripping tightly to the tongs in his hands. 

“I didn’t mean to ask like this.” Louis flushed. “I just, I really like you and I know I’m ready for this. Please can I take you on a date? Someone like you probably has someone else by now and I’m probably just embarrassing mysel-” Before Louis could finish his sentence he was shut up by Harry jumping up into his arms. 

Louis clutched onto Harry with just as much strength as Harry was holding onto him.

“Thank God. I was starting to worry you weren’t interested.” Harry mumbled into the crook of Louis’ neck.

Louis pulled away from Harry, looking into his eyes. “Are you kidding? You’re the domestic dream! Not to mention you’re incredible in literally every way, I have yet to find a single flaw.” 

Harry blushed at Louis’ words, looking down at his feet. 

“So, would you like to go on a date with me?” Louis asked, lifting Harry’s chin with his hand. 

“Yeah, I’d love that.” Harry grinned happily.

They stood looking at each other for a moment, arms wrapped loosely around the other,neither wanting to let go.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Louis warned before going onto his tip toes, gently pressing his lips on Harry. 

Harry happily kissed back, leaning down to alleviate Louis from balancing on the tip of his toes. Louis smiled happily into the kiss, unable to suppress the complete and pure bliss he is feeling in this moment. 

-

Louis walked into the party to see it bustling, there were horny students in every corner, flirting with one another as alcohol coursed through their bloodstream. The music boomed loudly, causing the floor to thump beneath Louis’ feet, making him feel off balance before he’d even had any alcohol in his system. Louis shuffled through the party, making his way into the kitchen. 

“Tommo!” Louis heard shouted as he entered the room. Liam stood leaning against the counter, a beer clutched in his hand. 

“Hiya mate, where’s your better half?” Louis teased, making his way to Liam’s side. 

“He and your boy went to go ruin Zayn’s chances with Gigi.” Liam chucked, shaking his head at their antics. Louis laughed, of course they were, he wouldn’t expect anything else from them.

“Well, I’m gonna do a couple shots to catch up. Care to join me?” Louis offered, grabbing a bottle of Vodka from the counter. Liam shrugged, grabbing a couple of the plastic shot glasses. The two do a few shots before going and joining the party. 

Louis spots Harry across the room with Niall, the two are staring at Zayn and giggling amongst themselves. Louis smiles fondly at the two before sipping his beer.

“Ready to come crawling back?” Louis felt hot breath on his neck and stepped quickly away from the owner of the voice. He rolled his eyes in disgust as he saw his ex boyfriend James standing there with a smirk on his face. 

“Yeah, you can fuck off.” Louis turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

“Lou come on don’t be a bitch. This has gone on long enough, surely you’re over it by now.” The frustration in James’ voice just pissed Louis off further. 

Louis was about to yell at James when a familiar deep voice beat him to it. “I’d like you to leave my boyfriend alone thanks.” 

Harry placed a protective arm around Louis, whose anger melted away just at his touch. 

“You’re that boy from the club!” James exclaimed pointing an accusatory finger at Harry. “If it wasn’t for you he’d still be mine.” Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“If you weren’t a cheating bastard then you might still be with Lou, but you aren’t with him. I am. So if you would kindly fuck off so we can enjoy ourselves.” Harry spat out. In all the time Louis had known Harry, he had never heard him this angry. It made Louis happy that he was like this because he was defending him. Louis looked up and smiled at Harry, who had a scowl set into his features. 

Louis pressed his hand on Harry’s chest, making the younger boy look down at him. 

“Come on love, let's go find the boys, we’re here to celebrate.” Harry smiled, pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead and began tugging Louis back to where Harry had previously stood with Niall.

Louis was actually thankful for James as he clearly had a good taste in men. If it wasn't for James' ways Louis would have never met the one person who made everything feel normal. He hadn't felt like that in so long and he wasn't about to let go of it any time soon. He wasn't going to let go of Harry any time soon. He loved him, even if it was still a little bit early to say that.


End file.
